Skin care products are often used in providing manicure and pedicure, or other beauty or skin-care services for women as well as men. While there are myriad of skin care products available in the market like those that may be used in the various steps in a beauty or skin-care treatment, these skin-care products are often sold separately and in bulk or multi-use packaging.
This bulk packaging, often in five gallon containers, may be unsightly and take up limited space in a spa or salon, and at the same time may be unsuitable to provide display or point of sale advertisement of the service provided.
The multi-use packaging also affects how sanitary, effective, or pleasing to the senses the skin-care product may be. In bulk packaging, the skin-care or beauty product may become contaminated from repeated contact with technicians or users and the environment as a result of being accessed many times as a technician accesses the contents of the multi-use packaging on a repeated basis. Beauty and skin-care products stored in multi-use packaging may also suffer from a reduced shelf-life due to repeated exposure to the environment each time a technician accesses the contents of the multi-use packaging. The beauty or skin-care product may accordingly also suffer from reduced quality and diminished aroma and may become stale.
The application of beauty and skin-care products from multi-use packaging may also be imprecise, as there may not be a way to administer a consistent application of product to each user. Each technician may have his or her own idea of how much beauty or skin-care product is appropriate for an application for each given user. This may make it difficult for a service provider to provide a standardized and consistent beauty or skin-care treatment to its customer.
Bulk or multi-service packaging may also make it more difficult for a service provider to keep track of its inventory when it may not be sure how many servings may be found in the multi-use packaging. A service provider may also have to make large initial investments in bulk multi-use packaging of beauty and skin-care product, and thus, may also be hesitant to make similar investments to try new products and service that may also require upfront costs.
There exists an unfulfilled need for an improved beauty or skin-care treatment that allows delivery of a pre-measured amounts of beauty or skin-care product contained in single-serve packaging and collected together as a multi-step treatment that may overcome these and other concerns